


sunshine

by kontent



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Healing, Identity Issues, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: She doesn’t realize it’s spring until she wakes up to the smell of flowers blooming.
Relationships: Mina Hess/Brigid O'Reilly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femslash February





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the prompt list [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you).  
> The prompt is _Bloom_.

Mina’s place is a mess, really. It’s cluttered with flower pots and post-it notes and drying dishes. Brigid loves it. Mina’s place feels like home, it feels safe. Even when she wakes up and she barely remembers being Brigid, Mina’s place feels secure.

But even with that, the winter is hard. It’s harder to feel real when the world around her is cold, dead, alienating. Mina’s presence helps, and Brigid doesn’t know how to thank her.

She doesn’t realize it’s spring until she wakes up to the smell of flowers blooming. The pots Mina moved last week, to give them more sun, one of them has opened its first blossoms. Brigid watches the small flowers, imagines them stretching towards the sun. There is something inside her chest, something warm and bubbly. 

“Hey, you’re awake. How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

Brigid rolls over, to see Mina stand in the bedroom door. She is smiling, barefoot and still in her pyjamas, and suddenly Brigid’s heart feels like the flower on the window sill. Mina is the sun, and Brigid feels her heart crack open like a blossom on the first day of spring.

“I love you.” 

Mina’s kiss tastes like pure sunshine.


End file.
